Promise
by Marcia Litman
Summary: Seria errado amar a rainha das Amazonas?


**Título:** Promise  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria:** **Projeto Need For Femmeslash**, Missing scene, pré- "Filho de Netuno" (Heróis do Olimpo - Livro 2).  
**Advertências:** Insinuação de sexo  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Seria errado amar a rainha das Amazonas?

* * *

**Promise**

Até aquele momento tudo o que ela sentia parecia simplesmente _errado_.

Kinzie admirava a rainha, sempre admirou. Hylla e sua fortaleza. A sabedoria com que tomava suas decisões. A liderança sempre inconstestável – muito embora houvesse entre as amazonas aquelas que a questionassem. A ruiva sempre achou que era o mínimo que uma fiel general poderia sentir em relação à sua soberana.

Mas então ela descobriu que se tratava de mais que isso.

Por vezes Kinzie se pegou fitando fixamente à rainha. Inicialmente, quando era novata, ela tentava se convencer que era apenas uma vontade de imitar seus gestos e ser tão brava e corajosa quanto ela. E isso lhe serviu, pois logo a ruiva se tornou uma das amazonas mais eficientes.

Então ela descobriu que não conseguia parar de olhar para a rainha. E que isso lhe causava outras sensações.

Kinzie tentou combater fortemente seus sentimentos. Era _errado_. Ela sequer queria pensar em Hylla dessa forma. Era absurdo e sem sentido. Jamais poderia acontecer. Afinal, ela era apenas uma fiel subordinada da rainha.

Mas era difícil lutar contra o pensamento fixo que lhe dominava a mente.

Resolveu que, o que quer que sentisse, ficaria exclusivamente platônico. Não podia evitar de amá-la; não _conseguia_. Mas poderia usar aquilo a favor da rainha, como um modo de lhe ser ainda mais fiel e útil. Seria dessa forma que Kinzie amaria à Hylla, porque qualquer outro modo não seria possível.

Ser fiel à Hylla fez com que Kinzie estivesse ainda mais próxima a ela. E que a amasse cada vez mais.

Até o momento em que Hylla _olhou_ para Kinzie.

Não os olhares que Kinzie costumava receber da rainha; aqueles que costumavam indicar o quanto ela confiava na ruiva. Esses continuavam, especialmente nos momentos em que missões sérias exigiam sua especial atenção, onde Hylla deixava claro que só conseguia pedir a ela. Isso nunca mudou, e Kinzie gostava de ser essa pessoa que podia oferecer sua total lealdade ao trono das amazonas.

Foram outros olhares que aconteceram.

Havia aqueles momentos em que Kinzie estava olhando para Hylla e, repentinamente, percebia que a rainha a olhava de volta. Kinzie desviava seu olhar, enrubescendo e sentindo o coração disparar. Tinha medo que a rainha recriminasse esse constante costume que ela acabara adquirindo com o tempo.

Mas não houve recriminação. Na verdade, os momentos de olhares trocados se multiplicaram.

Kinzie se sentia confusa e pensava sobre aquilo constantemente. E logo pensou no modo com que Hylla sempre sorria para ela; aquele que lhe aquecia o coração todas as vezes. A ternura e maciez de sua voz, uma tonalidade que parecia guardada exclusivamente para ela.

Talvez fosse errado ter se apaixonado pela rainha. Mas continuaria um erro se, por um acaso, ela _correspondesse_ ?

* * *

-Por quê você é sempre tão formal comigo, Kinzie?

Uma vez elas estavam a sós em uma missão. Hylla chamou a ruiva, apelando novamente ao argumento de sua extrema lealdade. Elas estavam acampadas em torno de uma fogueira, tendo somente a companhia uma da outra e as estrelas por testemunhas.

-Não entendi, minha rainha.

Hylla observava a fogueira.

-Não tem pessoa que eu mais confie que você. Mas gostaria de dizer que você é minha amiga.

Kinzie agradeceu a escuridão, pois não queria que suas bochechas coradas fossem visíveis.

-Seria uma honra.

Dessa vez Hylla olhou para ela.

-Não, Kinzie, não é uma honra. Quero que tudo seja natural. Que você faça piadas; que a gente ria, como amigas fazem. Mas você nunca nem disse meu nome.

O olhar de Hylla era sempre cheio de sabedoria, como se ela tivesse visto de tudo. Mas, naquele momento, Kinzie se lembrou de como a rainha era na verdade uma jovem solitária. Uma vez ela havia contado sobre como sentia falta de Reyna e como queria que a irmã caçula estivesse ali.

Kinzie pensou em como ela devia sentir falta de uma companhia.

-Sou sua amiga, _Hylla_.

A morena sorriu largamente e Kinzie gostou de pensar que era o motivo de tal alegria.

* * *

Hylla e Kinzie realmente se tornaram mais próximas. _Amigas_, como a rainha havia pedido. E, embora a formalidade se mantivesse na frente das outras, elas eram bem mais íntimas quando estavam à sós, coisa que acontecia com muito mais frenquência.

E isso fez com que Kinzie esquecesse algumas limitações que fizeram a si mesma. Afinal, Hylla deixara de ser a pessoa inalcançável para se tornar alguém que ela conhecia e amava ainda mais.

Foi quando elas se encontraram à sós no quarto de Hylla.

Inicialmente a rainha pedira a companhia da tenente, pois sonhara com Reyna e temera pelo destino dela. Kinzie jamais vira Hylla mostrar tamanha fragilidade, mesmo quando a relação delas se tornou mais estreita. Seu coração se quebrou ao vê-la daquela forma. Queria evitar a todo custo que ela sofresse.

Em algum momento Hylla sentou-se sobre sua cama, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos. Kinzie engoliu em seco, aproximando-se lentamente da morena, sentando-se ao seu lado e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Um dia vocês voltaram a se ver, Hylla.

Hylla levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar de Kinzie; os olhos estavam úmidos e brilhantes e a ruiva só conseguia pensar em como a dor tornava a rainha ainda mais linda.

-Promete que nunca vai me deixar, Kinzie.

A ruiva foi pega de surpresa, arregalando os olhos.

-Como...?

-É que... já perdi tanto... tantos. E demorou tanto pra que eu me confiasse em alguém de novo – Hylla ergueu a mão hesitante, colocando-a no rosto da ruiva. - Não suportaria te perder... não suportaria.

Kinzie fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque da mão de Hylla. Era _errado_ querê-la? Desejá-la? Talvez. Mas Kinzie descobriu que já não se importava. Simplesmente amava Hylla e, se pudesse, faria qualquer coisa por ela. _Qualquer coisa_.

Ela abriu os olhos somente para encontrar as orbes penetrantes da rainha sobre si. A respiração ficou mais pesada.

-Não poderia te deixar, Hylla.

O nome da morena saiu em um suspiro, apenas alguns segundos antes que seus lábios se encontrassem. Kinzie sentiu a textura dos lábios de Hylla, e seu coração quase explodiu dentro do peito. Entreabriu seus próprios e recebeu a língua dela, o beijo tornando-se mais aprofundado; necessitado; desejado. Aparentemente não era somente ela que tinha sonhado com aquele beijo.

Kinzie conhecera a _rainha_ Hylla; a _amiga_ Hylla. Mas a noite revelara a _amante_ Hylla.

Ela era atenciosa e fervorosa. Seus toques eram precisos e experientes, como se lhe conhecessem o corpo há muito tempo. Kinzie ansiava pelo próximo movimento dela, exultando a cada instante. Pensara demais sobre aquilo e, naquele momento, a última coisa que queria era _pensar_. Preferia _sentir_.

Hylla explorou seu corpo de todas as formas. As peles nuas se tocavam e os gemidos não podiam ser contidos. Kinzie não sabia como agir; jamais fizeram amor com uma mulher. Por isso deixou que a morena tomasse as rédeas e a conduzisse. Hylla então concedeu-lhe prazer e depois ensinou como ela poderia retribuir. E a noite foi pouca para que elas pudessem se satisfazer.

* * *

Aos olhos das outras, elas era apenas a rainha e sua tenente fiel. Quando caia a noite, os lençóis eram testemunhas das duas amantes. E assim for por um bom tempo. Até que Otrera reaparecesse.

Kinzie prometera que jamais a deixaria, mas jamais pediu que Hylla fizesse o mesmo. E agora só podia temer que a morte as separasse.

-Boa sorte, Hylla.

A ruiva foi cuidadosa ao sussurar o nome da rainha, para que somente ela ouvisse. Ninguém mais precisava saber.

-Prometo que não desistirei facilmente, minha fiel Kinzie.

Elas apertaram rapidamente as mãos, os corações disparados e as lágrimas contidas. Podia ser a última vez que se veriam. Mas haviam se amado por uma vida.


End file.
